Emons Mob
The Emons was formed in mid-2011 by Three Moomins females, three wild males. Male dominance was taken by Finbar. Finally Midgit took up female dominance. Dominant Pair One of the wild males named Finbar took up the position of dominant male. Midgit took dominance over her sister and became dominant female. Current Members The Emons have 21 members as of February 2013. Midgit (VMMF072) Dominant Female Finbar (VEMM001) Dominant Male Knuckles (VEMM004) Taygen (VEMF005) Rock (VEMM007) Roe (VEMF008) Bounce (VEMM009) Selif (VEMF010) Modi (VEMM011) Magni (VEMM012) Maddy (VEMF013) Maggie (VEMF012) Adam (VEMM015) Dorian (VEMF016) Fat Lizzy (VEMF017) Rio (VEMM018) Checkers (VEMM020) Claw (VEMM021) Flare (VEMF022) Otter (VEMM023) Badger (VEMM024) All Known members A list of meerkats born or joined the Emon. Midgit (VMMF072) Fen (VMMF079) Finbar (VEMM001) Banja (VEMM002) Dunbar (VEMM003) Knuckles (VEMM004) Taygen (VEMF005) VEMM006 Rock (VEMM007) Roe (VEMF008) Bounce (VEMF009) Selif (VEMF010) Modi (VEMM011) Magni (VEMM012) Maddy (VEMF013) Maggie (VEMF014) Adam (VEMM015) Dorian (VEMF016) Fat Lizzy (VEMF017) Rio (VEMM018) Vio (VEMM019) Checkers (VEMM020) Rivals The Emons only rivals were a wild mob probably the group that the wild males were from. History July 2011: '''Midgit, Dwarf and Fen were seperated from the Moomins and met up with Finbar, Banja and Dunbar. Finbar became the dominant male. '''August 2011: '''Midgit became the dominant female. Finbar and Dunbar went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''September 2011: Midgit and Dwarf were pregnant. Fen aborted. Dwarf and Fen were evicted. Dunbar went roving. October 2011: Dwarf lost her litter. Midgit gave birth to Knuckles, Taygen, VEMF006 and Rock. November 2011: Drwarf was evicted. Two encounters with a wild mob. December 2011: Midgit aborted. VEMF006 was predated. Two encounters with a wild mob. Janaury 2012: Dunbar went roving. Banja went roving. Three encounters with a wild mob. February 2012: '''Dwarf was pregnant. Banja and Dunbar went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''March 2012: Dwarf gave birth to Roe, Bounce and Selif. April 2012: '''Midgit aborted. Banja and Dunbar went roving. '''May 2012: Two encounters with a wild mob. June 2012: Banja went roving and was Last Seen. July 2012: Dunbar went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. August 2012: Midgit was pregnant. Dwarf and Fen were evicted. Dwarf was Last Seen. Dunbar went roving. September 2012: Midgit gave birth to Modi, Magni, Maddy and Maggie October 2012: '''Dunbar and Knuckles went roving. '''November 2012: '''Fen was pregnant. Dunbar, Knuckles and Rock went roving. '''December 2012: Fen gave birth to Adam, Dorian, and Fat Lizzy. Dunbar was Last Seen. Janaury 2013: '''Midgit was pregnant. Fen and Taygen were evicted. '''February 2013: Midgit gave birth to Rio, Vio and Checkers. Fen and Teygen were allowed to return. April 2013: Midget was pregnant. One encounter with a wild mob. May 2013: Midget gave birth to Claw and Flare. One encounter with a wild mob. June 2013: Midget was pregnant. Finbar disappeared with a snakebite then returned. July 2013: Midget aborted. One encounter with a wild mob. August 2013: Midget disappeared in an encounter with a wild mob, but returned. Fen was pregnant. September 2013: Fen aborted. One encounter with a wild mob. October 2013: Midget was pregnant. Fen was evicted and last seen. November 2013: '''Knuckles and Rock went roving. '''December 2013: Midget gave birth to Otter, Badger, Mole and Shrew. Vio was hit by a car. January 2014: Group split: Maggie, Dorian, Claw, Mole and Shrew. '''Febuary 2014: '''All except Mole and Shrew rejoin the group. Mole and Shrew were last seen. '''March 2014: '''Taygen was pregnant. One encounter with a wild group. Category:Meerkat Mobs